


Wonderful

by weareallstoriesintheend_3



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Charlie Barber x Reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareallstoriesintheend_3/pseuds/weareallstoriesintheend_3
Summary: Summary: Therapy kind of took it out of you and all you want to do is escape. Charlie is there to pick up the pieces.Warnings: Mental Health. Ya girl is self soothing again 😊





	Wonderful

The second you got home you ditched everything, including most of your clothes, and crawled into bed. Your body felt like it had weights attached to it and you sunk into the cool sheets. You weren’t quite sure how long you’d been smothering yourself with the duvet in an effort to block everything out before you heard his voice. “Hey sweet girl, whatcha doing there?”

That deep rumble of a voice was enough to make your heart sing at the best of times but today your heart was muted in its efforts. “Sweetheart?”

As you didn’t answer him you heard him moving around the bedroom and then silence before you felt him lift the covers and slide under there with you. You turned towards him gingerly, blinking against the light he let into your duvet dungeon. “What’s wrong?” his voice was much softer this time. “It was today” you said, almost in a whisper. Afraid if your voice was louder you would cry again. He eyebrows furrowed for a split second before he realised “How did it go?” You tried to answer but tears started welling “Good” you squeaked, trying to smile. He raised a questioning eyebrow “It was good!” you insisted “I’m glad I did it but-“ Stopping again you sniffed and blinked back tears “It was really hard but this new therapist was so nice. Everything was just so overwhelming” you barely got the last word out before your bottom lip began to wobble and you covered your face. “Of course it was hard baby, but you did it” he was speaking so softly and you felt him reach over and stroke your tangled hair. “I’m proud of you”

You looked up through your fingers, vision swimming “You are?” Scoffing he took a hold of one of your wrists to pull your hand away from your face “Yes, of course I am. You did something scary but came through it okay. This will be good, I promise” You lowered your other hand, snuggled slightly into the pillow below your head and listened to him talk. “Nothing like this is ever easy but sometimes facing something scary is how you heal.”

Nodding you realised that your sweet Charlie knew all about doing something scary to heal. He’d changed his whole life to make his family work; he’d given up his work, his money, his home and his sanity at times to be the best dad he could be to Henry. You admired no one more than him and listening to him talk to you like this made you feel… understood for the first time in a long time. His face was as gentle as his words as he spoke, fingers still slipped around your wrists in an effort to keep you with him. You could listen to him talk forever, his intelligence and demeanor constantly reminding you how lucky you were to have a man like this in your life. No-one had ever cared for you like Charlie did; no one had ever validated your crazy little brain like he did. Although you understood everything that had happened with Nicole you often wondered how anybody could stop loving this kind, protective, gentle man. “Why are you staring at me like that?” his words brought you back into the room. You smiled “You’re wonderful”

You watched a blush spread across his face as he rolled his eyes; Charlie was not a man that took non-professional compliments well. You supposed he felt undeserving not matter how much you reminded him. “No I mean it Charlie, you are! I admire you so much and the fact you don’t think that I’m just some whiny little girl when I talk about this stuff, considering everything you’ve been through, makes me feel-“ you paused, suddenly embarrassed. He made a noise to ask you to continue “-special”

He scooted closer to you in the bed, pulling your hands up to his lips and he kissed your fingers individually in-between his words “You, my sweet girl, are the most special. I mean it – I am so proud of you. Just know that I will be here through all of it, no matter what. Even if you don’t wanna talk about a session and you just want me to distract you then I will do that. Or if you want to pour your heart out to me I will always be your listening ear” “I love you” you sniffled, stretching your neck forward to kiss him. His full lips pressed to yours tenderly before he whispered “And I love you” He tugged you gently up to his chest as he shuffled to lie on his back. He balled his blue shirt up in your hands as you snuggle into him “Can we stay here for a bit?” “Of course, then pasta for dinner? I’ll cook” You smiled into his chest and nodded “I repeat, you are _wonderful_ Charlie Barber”


End file.
